


Warmth

by SmolShampoo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gives good inspiration though, M/M, also I'm cold so, i'm SOFT, its snake time fuckers, we love and adore snake crowley in this house, why is my college so chilly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolShampoo/pseuds/SmolShampoo
Summary: "Oh, thats a lovely scarf you have!" Aziraphale's attention was drawn up from his book by a middle-aged lady holding a book her hand. That's right, he opened his shop again. He sighs putting down his book and fakes a "customer service smile" as he heard it called before. "Oh, He's not a scarf. He's actually quite cold."At that Crowley lifted his head slightly looking at the lady, and hissed softly.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but Good Omens owns my ass now so have some soft boys. I should have been doing precalc but this is a much better waste of time.

Crowley was always cold. It came with being a snake he supposed. This being said, winter was always a constant nightmare. His flat always felt cold and drafty and it was miserable to move about when it was like this.  
He let out a hiss as his feet hit the cold floor.  
"Fuck thiss."  
He slowly found his way over to the heater (which may or may not have been there before now) and transformed into a snake before curling onto of it.  
"There was nothing to do today anyway." He found himself thinking this before drifting off.

Of course, there was actually something to do today. Aziraphale and he had made plans for lunch. Nothing big of course, but it was a regular occurrence since the apocalypse that never was. Crowley always showed up a few minutes late and Aziraphale would proceed to scold him about punctuality.

Aziraphale found himself pacing rather impatiently hat his bookshop waiting for the demon to arrive. As said before, it wasn't abnormal for Crowley to show up "fashionably late," (as he so liked to call it) but he was normally here by now. He let his mind wander, which was never a good thing to do when you're nervous.  
What if heaven or hell had got to him? Sure they left them alone for this long but it was still a possibility they would find out that they had switched and they'd come back for revenge. Or maybe he had discorporated. Crowley always was careless driving, he never seemed to obey the rules of the road. What would hell even do to him if he ended up back there? Whatever it was it couldn't be anything good.

Aziraphale walked over to the phone in a nervous rush. He quickly dialed Crowley's numbers and waited for it to ring. "Hello, this Anthony Crowley. You know what to do. Do it with style!" Aziraphale panicked hearing the sound Crowley had explained: "sets up my voicemail ya know when I can't reach the phone or just don't feel like it ."  
Aziraphale left a hurried message explaining that he'd be over soon. Crowley almost always answered when he called, he wouldn't ignore it if there wasn't something wrong, right?  
After he was finished with that he quickly miracled himself in front of Crowley's flat. His shop was already closed down since he was expecting to leave before no for lunch.

He knocked on Crowley's door a few times and then opened it himself. "Crowley dear? Are you home?" He stood quietly for a moment before hearing a quiet voice further in the house. He followed it into what appeared to be the bedroom. They didn't need sleep but it was always obvious the Crowley took to sleep as Aziraphale took to food. "Crowley?" He looked around the room before noticing the red and black snake on the heater.

The snake was with no mistake Crowley and his tongue flicked out as he spoke.  
"Sssssssomething wrong, Angel?" He lazily lifted his head to look that the ethereal figure who nervously stood before him.  
"Is something wrong?" He seemed less nervous and more irritated now. " You forgot about our lunch! Not to mention that you didn't answer my call! I thought something terrible had happened to you!"  
Crowley stretched forward enough that he was still balanced on the heater, but far enough that Aziraphale got the message he was trying to give. Aziraphale reluctantly stretched out his arm letting the demon slither up and wrap around his neck.  
" 'M really ssssorry Angel. Didn't mean it honesst" Crowley wasn't much of a talker in human form, and it was even harder for him to talk in snake form. But this was also his Angel he was talking to. So no matter how many s's he drew out, he knew Aziraphale would understand he was serious. "It'ssss jusst sssso cold. Hard to move about."  
Aziraphale sighed softly as Crowley nudged his cheek. "Well, you still could have called. And why do you let your flat get so cold anyway?"  
"Jusssst be like that. Can't help it really"  
"Well, I suppose that leaves us no choice. You'll stay at the bookshop for the winter. It's much warmer there and It's no good if you freeze to death, my dear."

So that is exactly what happened. Aziraphale locked up Crowley's flat and returned to the shop with Crowley still wrapped around his neck. He expected the demon to slither off to find somewhere warm to nap, but it seemed that he decided that Angel's shoulders were warm and comfortable enough.

"Oh, thats a lovely scarf you have!" Aziraphale's attention was drawn up from his book by a middle-aged lady holding a book her hand. That's right, he opened his shop again. He sighs putting down his book and fakes a "customer service smile" as he heard it called before. "Oh, He's not a scarf. He's actually quite cold."   
At that Crowley lifted his head slightly looking at the lady, and hissed softly.   
"Ah, I see. You know I actually Don't want this book as much as I thought I'm in quite a hurry you see." The lady set down the book and practically ran out the door.  
"Don't think ssshe liked me very much...Am I that cold?" Crowley hissed shifting slightly so that he could look at Aziraphale better.  
"Only a little. Not enough to be any bother. Thank you by the way. You know how much of a bother customers are." Aziraphale lifted up Crowley's head to his lips, giving his a soft kiss before returning to the book he was reading.   
" 'ssssssssss no problem." It was common knowledge that snake didn't actually blush but yet again, Crowley isn't exactly you're normal snake.

Aziraphale was also unaware that snakes could yawn. Yet again maybe they couldn't. Because Demons certainly didn't yawn since they didn't exactly need sleep. So perhaps it was just Crowly being dramatic as always. "You don't have to stay awake here with me Crowley. You can go to bed."   
Aziraphale had recently gotten a large bed since Crowley complained that they never had enough sleepovers in the book shop (Aziraphale always has the best wine anyway). He never really used it himself but it was a nice spot to lay with Crowley and drink, instead of watching the demon awkwardly drape himself across the couch (now he just draped himself on the bed).   
"Lonely. And cold." was Crowley's only reply. It almost broke Aziraphale's hard to hear him so sad and tired.   
"Oh alright you wily ol' serpent. Let's go."  
Aziraphale removed Crowley from his shoulders letting him gently curl up on the pillow. "G'night Angel" He stared up with golden serpent eyes waiting for a reply.   
"Goodnight Crowley, my dear." He leaned over kissing the top of his head watching the demon happily curl up to sleep.   
Aziraphale settled down on the other side and went back to reading. He wasn't sure how much time went by when he felt two familiar arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Crowley had transformed (well, other than a few splotches of scales that is) back into a human and snuggled up to the angel. "Warm." Was all he said.   
Aziraphale smiled and ran a hand through the demon's hair watching him sleep peacefully. If the demon miraculously had wonderful dreams this night, well he deserved a good night's sleep anyway.   
This was bound to be a wonderful winter. 


End file.
